The Runaway
by ProfilerChick100
Summary: The BAU gets a new team member. His name is Dean Yeun, and he has a dark and mysterious past. Both Emily and Dean can't help but slowly gravitate towards one another. EPXOMC. Starts in Season 5. Thanks to all suggestions by FeralG3!
1. Newbie

**The Runaway**

_Chapter One (01):__ The Newbie_

'_Can't believe I'm finally stating my new job at the BAU!_' he thought to himself as he walked into the elevator and pressed the sixth floor button. Dean "The Wolf" Yeun was excited to meet his new colleagues. As he impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open, he couldn't help but hope that he would make his sister proud. He was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard the '_Ding!_' from the elevator. He was finally here!

Meanwhile in the bullpen, the team was working at their respective desk, except for Emily who was just walking out of the break room. Just as she was about to make her way back to her desk, she felt a gentle tap on her left shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner. Do you know where I can find him?" Dean asked politely.

"It's the door right across from the stairs over there" she answered, while pointing to her boss' office.

"Thank you" he said as he cracked a small smile, before walking away and made his way to Hotch's office.

"Who's the hottie?" Garcia asked as she popped out of nowhere, scaring the brunette.

"PG you scared the shit out of me" Prentiss sighed out in annoyance.

"Who's the hottie?" she asked again, ignoring her friend's complaint.

"Must be the new guy" was all Em said before making her way to her desk.

Meanwhile in Hotch's office, the team leader was just ending a phone call when he heard someone knocking on his door, "Come in" he called out.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Agent Dean Yeun, you're expecting me"

"Yes, of course, have a seat" Aaron said as he picked up his new agent's file and read it over again, "I hope you didn't get lost"

"No sir"

"Call me Hotch, there's no need for the formalities" the team leader said, "You have an impressive record at the academy"

"Thank you Hotch"

"Let's go introduce you to the team" Aaron said, before closing the file and made his way out of his office and towards the conference room, "Conference room now" he called out to his team.

Once everyone had gathered in the room and were seated, Hotch looked to everyone, before turning towards Dean, "This is SSA Dean Yeun, he's the newest member of the team. Agent Yeun, I'd like to meet David Rossi…"

"It's an honor to meet you Agent Rossi" Dean said with slight smile on his face.

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid…" the team leader continued.

"Please to meet you doctor"

"SSA Jennifer Jareau…"

"Call me JJ"

"Please to meet you JJ" Yeun said with a kind smile.

"SSA Derek Morgan…"

"Call me Morgan"

"Please to meet you" Dean said as he shook his hand.

"Our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia…"

"I'm the all knowing Goddess" the perky Tech Analyst flirtingly said to the newbie.

"Baby Girl, you flirting with the new guy?" Derek asked while feigning hurt.

"This is normal" JJ said, seeing the look of terror on Dean's face.

"And this is SSA Emily Prentiss"

"Charmed Agent Prentiss" Yeun said with a softer look in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by JJ.

"Welcome to the team" the brunette said as she shook his hand.

"Everyone please take a seat" Hotch told everyone, "And let's start the debriefing"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So what do we think of hot newbie?" Garcia asked both women, the moment the door to her lair was completely shut.

"He has a name, Pen" JJ said, as she sat down and gave her best friend a smirk, "But he definitely already has his eyes set on Emily here"

"What? No, he doesn't!" Prentiss protested.

"He had a professional demeanour with everyone until his eyes were on you. Just saying"

"Ooooh, Em, you can finally get laid!" Pen said.

"Garcia!" Emily said, while trying to hide her blush, "Why am I being ganged up on here?"

Meanwhile in the bullpen, the guys were working at their respective desks, when Derek decided to go question the new guy. Reid was fully focused on his current task, and both Hotch and Rossi had gone to a meeting.

"What is it Morgan?" Yeun asked, while never looking up from the file he was reading.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been eyeing me, ever since both JJ and Prentiss have walked out of the bullpen" he answered.

"Alright… Let's go out, tonight. Let's get to know one another better"

"Um… sure, why not"

"Alright, I'll let the girls know. Reid you in?"

"I'd rather not, with my knee still healing"

"Is it okay if I ask how you were injured?"

"We were on a case. The UnSub arrived at his intended victim's home, shot at him, I tackled him to the ground and was shot in the knee in the process" the young genius explained.

"Where was the rest of the team?" Dean asked.

"The intended victim was a ER doctor and has a son. Some went to his child's school and the rest were with the doctor"

At that moment all three women arrived back in the bullpen. Morgan immediately noticed that Yeun had gotten quiet again and was avoiding looking at Emily. This made him smile. Derek told the plan for tonight, to which both Prentiss and Garcia accepted, while JJ declined.

"What you afraid to get your butt kicked at darts blondie?"Derek teased.

"Keep dreaming Morgan" she replied, with a light laugh. The truth was, JJ wanted to spend as much time as possible with Will and Henry, after what had happened to Hotch. The team understood without saying a word, "Anyways, see you guys tomorrow"

"Night JJ" Reid replied with a slight smile.

"Alright hot newbie, let's go get our drink on"

"Hot newbie?" Dean asked while chuckling, "Shouldn't we ask if Rossi and Hotch want to join?" Yeun immediately saw everyone look to their superior's office.

"Hotch isn't going to join us, Rossi might, but don't ask Hotch" Emily said with a sort of finality, that the newbie understood and didn't ask anything more about it.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

That night, Derek had his usual multiple dances with ladies, while the rest of the team watched and laughed.

"Is this normal?" Dean asked.

"Yes" both Garcia and Prentiss answered at the same time.

"So… what's your background? Garcia asked.

"I, uh…" Dean swallowed the lump he felt in his throat, "I was born in Los Angeles… Been on my own for as far as I can remember actually"

All three friends saw how uncomfortable he became. Garcia was about to ask something else, when Morgan arrived at their table placed his share of money for drinks and told everyone he'd see them tomorrow.

"I'm guessing that he's very popular with the ladies" Yeun stated with a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh you have no idea. One night he was dancing with three women at the same time" Emily laughed as she told him the story.

"Wow…" Dean was speechless.

Come on Doctor Reid, Kevin is here" Pen said as she stood up from their table and waited for Spencer to stand before hugging Emily and then Yeun, who was slightly taken aback, "get use to it hot newbie" Penelope said as she and Reid made their way out of the bar.

Now it was just Emily and Dean. Things had gotten quiet between them. Then Yeun had gotten an idea, and placed his share of money for drinks on the table.

"Heading home?" the brunette asked.

"Nope, not yet. Let's get out of here though"

"Why?"

"It's getting crowded to the point I can barely hear you. Plus it's nice out tonight" he answered with a charming smile.

"Alright, lets get out of here" Emily agreed, as she placed her share of money for drinks and both walked out of the bar.

As they made their way up the street, the brunette had to ask Dean something.

"You said you've been on your own for as long as you could remember, how old were you?"

"I've been surviving on the street since I was 11 years old"

"What? Don't take this the wrong way, but… I find that hard to believe"

"I'm not taking it the wrong way… I witnessed something very horrific at that age and I never went back to my so called home and made the streets my home" he answered honestly, "I've never talked about what I witnessed… I still can't"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm guessing that you never had a chance to be a child?"

"Pretty much. But I still kept my very sexy charm" he joked, earning a slight shove from Prentiss, which made him laugh, "What about you?"

"I am an Ambassador's daughter. I got to travel all over the world yes, but never had real friends, or having my parents around; unless it was a gala where I had to act like an adult and be the perfect daughter"

"That doesn't sound easy. I'm guessing that you rebelled?" he asked as they both sat on a bench.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you carry yourself, it says '_Don't mess with me_' and you always have no problem putting Derek in his place" he said with a soft smile.

They talk for a long time, until Em starts to feel tired and calls for a cab to go back to her condo. After the call is made, they continue to talk and joke, until the cab pulls up.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Dean said.

"So did I… I'll see you in the morning, Dean" she smiled at him as she got inside the taxi.

"See you then Emily" he returned the smile, before starting to walk away and towards his place.


	2. The Reckoner

**The Runaway**

_Chapter Two (02):__ The Reckoner_

Two weeks had gone by, before Yeun had his first case with the team. Now they were waiting for Hotch and Rossi to arrive in the conference room.

"What do we got?" Hotch asked JJ, as he took a seat with everyone in the conference room.

"Ben Vanderwaal was killed in Commak, Long Island last night. Shot in close range, once in the heart, once in the head, found a .22 Caliber shell" the blonde media liaison presented.

"They found hair and blood traces of Vanderwaal's wife Heather" Morgan read out loud.

"But no Heather?" Rossi asked.

"No she's still missing and presumed dead" JJ answered, before adding "The .22 Caliber and placement of the bullets match that of two previous crimes. The first is Rita Haslack she went missing from her home eight months ago in New Jersey, four weeks later she was found in a trash bin"

"She went from that to this in less than three weeks?" Emily asked, "She's totally emaciated"

"Ligature marks on her wrist and ankles show signs of restraints" Dean added.

"Bullets to the heart and head, just like Vanderwal" Derek pointed out.

"Sounds like an execution" Hotch said.

Just then the word Execution echoed in Yeun's head.

'_Dean!'_ he heard a young female's voice call out to him, knowing who the female was.

Unbeknownst to him, Prentiss could see that Dean wasn't here and lightly nudged his leg with hers, earning his attention. Just then he heard Hotch say, "Wheels up in 20" as he threw a file towards Reid.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

"You told me you were cleared to travel, you lied" Hotch said out loud.

"Naughty boy" Emily added, which made Dean laugh out loud.

"Not technically, since I am a doctor, it wasn't a lie" Reid explained.

"What would you call it then?" Garcia asked.

"A second opinion" Reid answered. This cause Yeun to laugh even more, making Em grab his arm and pull him out of the conference room.

"Uh, you're my bitch now" Garcia said, making Morgan chuckle and Dean lose his shit with laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Emily is heard shouting.

"Yeah it is!" He answered back.

Meanwhile back in the bullpen, once Dean had stopped laughing, he was making sure he had everything in his go bag. Emily kept eyeing him out of concern with had happened earlier in the conference room.

"I'm fine Emily" he answered.

"Then why did you silently look like you were in your own hell?" she whispered to him as they made their way to the elevator.

"… There are too many Ears here" he simply answered.

"Dean, what's going on?" she asked once they were all alone in the elevator, heading to the main floor.

"Just had a flashback"

"Are you ever going to let someone in?"

"Right now we need to start working the profile and stop this monster"

"And after we stop him?" she questioned.

"…"

"You need to trust us, which includes me"

"It's not about trust, Emily. It's about the fact that I can't bring myself to tell anyone. Even if that person is you. I can't…"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Prentiss, Hotch and Yeun were examining the room that Ben had been murdered in, the lead detective had gotten a call to be informed that Heather Vanderwaal hhad been found wandering the street and was currently at a hospital. After Hotch asked Emily to get JJ to go be and talk to Heather, both he and Dean looked over the room.

Not too long after Emily returned in the room, her phone went off and answered.

"Prentiss… It's JJ" the brunette told Hotch and Yeun, "…Alright, I'll tell them, thanks JJ"

"What is it Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"Heather was divorcing Ben, because he had a naked photo of her daughter, Allison, on his phone" the brunette informed.

"… So this guy's a pedophile" Dean stated.

"Let's get back to the station, and start building the profile" Hotch said as they left the home.

Once the team had gathered that these killings were strictly business; a hitman, Rossi said that he could go meet some contacts, but that he had to do it alone. Meanwhile the team was looking for a connection between all three victims.

"The mutilations mean something and the UnSub wants us to know" Hotch said, as he looked over at his team.

"_I got something-_"

"_Technically we've got something_" Reid added, earning a glare from Garcia.

"_Bill Livingston was a serial rapist all involving minors and it never went to trial_" Pen said.

"And Rita?" Hotch asked.

"_A former social worker who was fired by the DCFS for gross negligence. One of her cases involved a boy that starved to death_"

"Which explained why she was so emaciated when she was found" Prentiss added.

"Guys if we found the connections, which are crimes committed against children…" Morgan started saying.

"Then the UnSub has access to their case and files and works for the justice system. Garcia"

"_On it!_" both Reid and Garcia said, which they then started to bicker. Hotch ended the call.

As the team continued to talk about the connections, Dean was trying his best to focus but the cry of his name kept echoing in his mind. He was sweating, and lost in his flashback.

'_Dean! Please, save me_' the young girl screamed.

Suddenly it became too much for Yeun. He stood up and walked away from everyone, ignoring Hotch calling after him, and walked out the back of the station. Seconds later, Emily reappeared and asked what happened.

"Yeun just left in a hurry" JJ said.

Meanwhile out in the station's parking lot, Dean had just stopped walking and sat on the ground, his back against a tree as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. He wiped the sweat off of his brow, and took another deep breath in.

"What happened?" Prentiss asked him.

"I don't know how you guys can want to stop this UnSub. They deserve what they got" he said as he stood up.

"That's not up to your opinion. Murdering is against the law, it doesn't matter if the person deserved it or not" Emily told him, "Our job is to stop people that don't uphold the law and take lives"

"This is why I don't tell anyone anything, No one stopped them, so why should we stop the guilty one's killers?"

"… Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

"Why? So you can pitty me?"

"Dean, look at me" he eventually looked right into her eyes, "What did you witnessed?"

"… " he thought about lying to her, but before he could tell his lie, he ended up saying the truth, "My sister was gang-raped in front of me and then executed by my own brothers… They did it because my parents told them to"

"What was her name?"

"Lila…" He whispered, "Can we not talk about this now?"

"As soon as the case is over, you and I are having a talk, deal?"

"… Deal" he said before both headed back inside.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Dean answered the call from Hotch, he was told that Schuler was the intended final victim. Just as he was about to shout to Rossi, a gunshot rang out; JJ was suddenly covered in blood, while Morgan yelled at everyone to stay down.

"JJ, are you hurt?" Yeun asked.

"It's not my blood" she answered, as she grabbed for her gun.

Dean looked around and tried to locate the enforcer, but he was already gone and would get away with everything. Just then the lead detective, Hotch and Prentiss arrived. Emily ran to make sure JJ was okay, while Aaron went to Rossi. When Dean returned, he told Hotch that the enforcer escaped.

"And he won't let himself get caught" was all Rossi said.

Hours later, the team were heading home on the jet. Both Dean and Emily kept an eye on JJ. After Prentiss returned to her seat, handed JJ her cup of coffee and placed a comforting hand on her friend's leg, Yeun could tell that the media liaison was going to be okay. He looked out of the window at the clouds and sky, lost in his thoughts, when he felt a foot poke his leg. The brunette gave him a concerned look, to which he responded with a soft smile; letting her know that he would be okay.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Most of the team went home, except for Hotch, Prentiss and Yeun. Emily finally closed her final report and looked over to her colleague, who looked to be lost in his thoughts again.

"Let's get out of here" Prentiss said, earning his attention.

They both stood from their desk and made their way to the elevator and towards her car. They drove for a while, in pure silence, Until Emily pulled in a parking lot outside of DC.

"Where are we?" Yeun asked.

"When I need to clear my head after a rough case, I always come here" Not only do we have privacy but also a nice view of the city" she told him, "Tell me about Lila"

"… She was 15 years old, when she was murdered. Never hurt anyone. Then she found something out about my parents' so called business and had reported it to a detective… he turned out to be on my parents' pay roll, so they had her gang raped… my 13 year old brother pulled he damn trigger without freezing or caring that he was told to murder his own sister" Dean explained, as he kept his emotions together.

"What kind business does your parents' run?"

"Human trafficking"

"Why didn't they come after you?"

"They knew I couldn't trust anyone, especially the police… So I ran away and the streets became my home. I learned to survive and fend for myself"

"Is that why you entered law enforcement? So that anyone who needs help, that there's one more good guy on the force"

"I failed my sister. I'm not going to let anyone down ever again"

"Dean, you were 11 years old. Your parents would've disposed of you, if you had fought back"

"It still doesn't change that my sister's gone, because I was too afraid to fight back! She was begging for my help, Emily…"

"Look at me" Yeun slowly looked to her, "Those monsters, they're responsible for Lila. They're plan was to make sure that you survived and feel like you failed your sister"

"What's your point?"

"That no matter what, it was out of your hands. It wasn't your fault. I don't expect you to believe me, Dean. But hopefully with time, you will"

Dean really thought about what Emily was telling him. He knew she was right, it wasn't his fault, but he needed time and a great woman like Prentiss and the rest of the BAU… he would slowly stop blaming himself.

"Thank you, Emily" he said with a slight smile. Slowly feeling more than just admiration for this woman.


End file.
